


Anatomically Correct

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, the case of the absconded phallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: When it came time for him to disrobe, however, there was no mistaking.  This could be no coincidence. A quick-witted Irish tongue would be the only way Kathryn would be getting off that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/gifts), [crimsonsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsupernova/gifts).



The first time it happened, she chalked it up to a programming glitch. She'd gotten the program from a friend, and maybe that's the way they wanted it. It's not like she could ask, 70 thousand light years away. It's was fine anyways. After that alien took over her thoughts and made her think Mark was accusing her of infidelity, she'd been put off of Lord Burleigh. She was going to get home soon anyways, so what did it matter if Mr. Fussystuff was as anatomically correct as a sketching dummy?

After years of denying herself, and then finally moving on from a certain handsome commander, Kathryn finally felt she was ready to overcome the loneliness that had crept up over the last six years. What perfect timing that Tom had launched Fair Haven and included Michael, who with some slight alterations, could be a worthy companion. She hadn't, unfortunately, thought to adjust his antiquated chastity protocols. Weeks of flirtatious dates, falling asleep in each other’s (fully clothed) arms, and temptatious dances had left her wanting.

After Michael had co-opted the mobile emitter and taken a tour of Voyager, they finally agreed that they were at a point of trust in their relationship where they could move beyond the heated touches and banter that had led them to this point. He was kind and gentle, if not a bit too slow for her taste. He'd taken her to his rooms above the bar, and was appropriately impressed with her naked body, as eager as she'd been. When it came time for him to disrobe, however, there was no mistaking. This could be no coincidence. A quick-witted Irish tongue would be the only way Kathryn would be getting off that night. He was as lacking downstairs as Lord Burleigh had been all those years ago. 

Tom's reputation as a programmer was well known, so there was no way he'd leave one of his creations deficient in this department. This was sabotage. Unashamed, Kathryn flew off of the bed and over to the control panel, leaving a confused Michael in her wake. Pulling up the edit log and scanning through the entries led her to an access code that she knew too well. 

Her face flushed as anger and embarrassment coursed through her. Tossing apologies in Michael's general direction, she hastily threw her Katie O'Clare dress over her head, cinching the belt around her waist, but omitting the layers of undergarments and petticoats in her hurry. Exiting the holodeck, Kathryn called to the computer. 

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

"Good. No one will be there to witness me murder him. Never mess with an Irish lass in heat."

"Please restate request," came the computer's calm reply. 

"Never mind." Kathryn was suddenly very aware that she was on an open corridor, in a dress several centuries out of style, clearly enraged, for all of her crew to witness. "Actually, computer, initiate site to site transport to Commander Chakotay’s quarters. Authorization Janeway Pi-03."

In an instant a shimmer of blue surrounded her has she materialized in Chakotay’s living room. Turning to survey the room Kathryn quickly apprised that he wasn't there, but the sound of the sonic shower led her to his location. Crossing through his bedroom to the bathroom, she saw him, his back to her, one arm against the wall, leaning slightly while the sonic waves cleansed him. His other hand, she realized, was performing a motion that served to certify that he did not suffer from the same affliction as her holograms.

Suddenly embarrassed at her intrusion, she turned quickly to leave, brushing her shoulder across a beaded wall hanging, the scratching sound causing Chakotay’s head to shoot up and the hand at his groin to still.

"Kathryn," he half moaned. She could see his creeping smile in the bathroom mirror. "What took you so long?"

"Why, Chakotay? Why emasculate them? You didn't even try to hide it."

"I didn't want to hide it. If I did, you wouldn't be here now." He had turned to face her, and Kathryn was struggling to maintain her enraged eye contact. As he moved to get his robe, she permitted her eyes to dip south of his waist.  
There was no mistaking the lust behind her gasp at seeing him, long and hard. Her wanton frustration from earlier that night returned in full force as her clit began to throb.

"So, if you can't have me, then no one can? What a terrible cliché, Chakotay."

"Basically. I couldn't prevent you from taking a human or alien lover, but I couldn't stand the idea of you with a hologram between your legs."

"You told me you never let that stand in your way."

"What was I supposed to say? Don't do him? Do me instead? Damn it, Kathryn! We've been circling each other for years. I needed a way to get your attention once and for all."

"Bite me."

"Where?"

Kathryn gasped and lifted her fingers to her lips as he crossed to her, tossing his robe on the bed.

"It worked, didn't it?" He continued, standing a hair’s breadth from her. She could feel his body heat and as he spoke, he walked slowly, backing her against a bulkhead. "You could have summoned me you your ready room, fully dressed, prim and proper, and condemned me to the brig, or to scrub plasma manifolds, but no. You're here, missing most of your layers, spying on me while I jack off, thinking about you. You want this as much as I do." 

His cock was straining against the soft fabric of her dress, and she could feel it pressing into her. Her fingers were so tempted to reach down and wrap around him, to guide him inside her, where she had so long been unfulfilled. She knew she had to resist, in spite of the fact that she wanted him. In spite of the fact that she had customized Michael to resemble him. In spite of the fact that she did love him. She'd just finally gotten to a place where he didn't invade her dreams at night and make her weak with his dimpled smile. She was over him, damn it.

His hand wound up her sides, skimming her waist, the side of her breast, then her neck and cheek, and into her hair. She still had the longer style that the follicular stimulator afforded her for the holodeck. In her haste to confront him she hadn't re-shortened it. As he pulled the pins out, his fingers massaging her scalp, her resolve started to crumble. How long had she wanted him to do this? It was part of the reason she cut her hair, so she would stop imaging this very moment. It was better than she could have ever dreamed.

As she moaned slightly, his lips landed lightly on her neck, his hands still at the back of her head. Her breathing deepened as his hips shifted and his cock moved from resting at her hip to pressing between her legs, teasing her clit with its firmness. 

"Yes." It was the only thought in her mind, her heart, and her lips.

"Are you sure? I won't be toyed with, and I won't go back to how things were before."

"You had no problem toying with me, for years. When exactly did you alter Lord Burleigh, anyways?"

"As soon as I found out about him. I didn't think you'd be happy with a stuffy ancient prude anyways. But you keep trying them. You need someone who challenges you. Someone who can assume command." His hands made quick business of her dress, ripping it open at the buttons that strained over her bust. The belt quickly found itself flung across the room. Easing the dress down from her shoulders, his fingers rose goosebumps down her arms. Once it passed her elbows the shredded dress fell in a puddle on the floor. Chakotay took a step back, gazing at her, his dimpled smile beaming.

"More beautiful than in my dreams." He reached his hand out and she took it in hers. He pulled her closer and they tumbled onto the waiting bed behind him. Rolling her under him, he lowered his lips to hers. Their first kiss was aching and tender. No fighting for dominance. No dueling tongues. Just the culmination of years of desire and yearning. As he pulled away, she saw his eyes shimmer with unspilt tears. "I'm sorry. Sorry I was so juvenile, so shallow. I see that now."

"But you were right. It worked. It might not be a story we share, but you knew how to get to me." 

No further words were needed as Chakotay began to lay kisses across Kathryn’s cheek, his fingers teasing fine lines up and down her arm. His lips, light and sweet, danced down her neck and across her chest, to the swell of her breast. His tongue lightly traced the rim of her pert nipple before he grasped it gently in this teeth, causing her to writhe beneath him. He wrapped her fingers in his and his mouth continued on its path. Her hips bucked slightly as his breath warmed her at her core. His tongue lapped lightly, testing her, gauging her reaction. Her breathy moan and closed eyes informed him of her enjoyment. He licked at her clit more firmly now, as his index finger teased her opening. She was like honey to him; sweet perfection. The gentle flicking at her clit combined with the thick digits he had inserted inside her had her spiraling towards release. As he curled his fingers in her warmth, Kathryn's breathing stilled and her mouth opened, ready for its impending moan. With a last flick of his tongue, Chakotay pulled Kathryn over the edge. It was as if she was falling. Every fiber of her being was tingling with sensation and joy and light. Her hands grasped at the sheet under her and she felt herself melt and resolidify. As Chakotay’s onslaught ended, he placed light kisses on her inner thigh, giving her time to come back to herself.

As her breathing returned to normal, she pulled him up to her. Her eyes sang with stars and satisfaction. Pressing her fingertips to his face and lips, she had to reaffirm to herself that he was real, that this was real. The pulse at his neck, the sweat beading at his brow, and his deep and steady breathing reassured her. He was real, and he was hers. Rolling him onto his back, she pulled her leg over his hip. Pleased that he hadn't lost his erection while servicing her, she angled herself over his length. Letting his tip dance along her caused him to shudder and buck. 'That's enough Kathryn,' she silently chastised herself, 'No more toying with him.' She lowered herself onto him, her hands pressing into his chest while he grabbed her hips. He met her pace, thrust for thrust, until she felt his control grow tenuous. Driving into her, he rolled Kathryn onto her back. On his knees, between her legs, he was able to move freely and deeply, each thrust bringing her closer to another crest. His hands moved to cover her breasts, his fingers tracing spiraling patterns on her skin. As warmth and stardust flooded Kathryn’s senses, she heard her name cross his lips.

“Kathryn.” It was like a poem, full of reverence and want.

Chakotay stilled as he spilled into her, his eyes clamped shut and his stomach tightening in spasms of sensation. After a moment, he rejoined her, opening his eyes and running his hands over her legs. Taking her hand is his, he raised it to his lips, kissing her fingertips. Slipping out of her, he moved to lay next to her, holding her close, his arm draped over her waist. 

This is what she’d been seeking. This moment, after the moment. A moment that no empty, passing fling could have fulfilled, even if she had tried. This moment, and all the beautiful moments after it. All the future moments in a life that could never be built with a hologram. 

Pulling her close, Chakotay placed a kiss on Kathryn’s brow. 

“Now, we sleep,” he stated, pulling the coverlet over them. “Tomorrow, I make you breakfast and we figure out who moves into who’s quarters.”

“Oh, really?” she asked. “That’s not just moving a bit fast?”

“No. I want moments like this with you every night for the rest of my life. Now sleep. I love you.” He stated pressing a final kiss to her hair.

Kathryn couldn’t help but grin and bury her face in his chest her arms snug around his waist, unbelieving of perfection of where the night had taken her. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was bored and stressed out in a hospital waiting room, so if there any any flagrant typos, please let me know. This is the love-child of a plot-nugget I'd had for a while, and an Imagine your OTP from Tumblr (Bite me. Where? *small gasp*).


End file.
